Convergence V
by Skykhanhunter
Summary: An introductory oneshot with the characters of Lix and the moment they decide to go to Dissidia Academy. Introit piece to my larger Dissidia Academy work in the VII archive.


The fourth in my series of introductory oneshots for my main story Dissidia Academy. I really like the characters of V, and they never get as much attention as the characters of say IV or VI. Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Krile and Faris all get a mention here. The main story is in the VII archive, momentarily, and can also be accessed through my profile.

* * *

With a plop, the severed head of a Sahagin Chief landed on the ground. Several members of the crowd backed away slightly, most female members looking away in disgust. Blood and brain matter had begun to leak onto the ground, but the young man who'd brought the head stood in the middle of it without the slightest showing of any discomfort. He was the man who had slain the Sahagin tribe that had come in from the sea and had terrorised the towns of the coast for years. Who he was, the people hadn't cared. Could he get the job done, that they had. Now they were a little disgusted that he had brought his work back with him.

"The promised price we agreed was two thousand, yes?" the spokesman for the towns began but he was cut off quickly by a terse word.

"It was four."

"No it was two thousand, I'm pretty sure it was…"

Suddenly he found himself being lifted off the ground by the young man who was in a veritable rage. "Listen to me, you thieving beggar, I just risked life and limb for you and your little community. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I haven't slept in two days, and I'll probably need to take three hundred baths to get the stink of Sahagin entrails off of myself. Not to mention getting it out of my very limited selection of clothes. So cut the bull and give me my money."

Hurriedly the men brought out their bags of cash. Obviously this man was a mercenary, a cold hearted one, and was only interested in his gil. Once they'd given it to him, he insisted they stand there and wait, while he counted out every last coin and note. Finally he seemed satisfied and was preparing to leave.

"Hey!" one of the people standing there shouted, an older woman with her hair bound back in a handkerchief, "what's your name young man."

He turned "Bartz Klauser."

"Well, you'd better get yourself a decent approach to helping people or you'll never get another job like that again."

Bartz said nothing, but he climbed into the saddle of his chocobo and galloped off up the road.

---------------------------------

Bartz rode until he was out of sight of the town and the he halted. Finally he let his weariness show through. He was exhausted, and he felt furious with himself.

Damn it Bartz, why'd you have to be such a fool. You could have been nicer, a little more gentle about that. If you had, you'd now be sitting in an inn, eating good food, drinking a good pint of ale, flirting with a good looking girl, but no. You had to get emotional and lose your temper.

Well, they did try to cheat me. And I am tired, and hungry, and fed up.

"What do you think Boko?"

"Kweh!" Boko moved on towards the next town. Bartz sighed. Boko was right yet again. The bird moved on, went to the next place and tried again. And Bartz was losing his mind, talking to the bird. He needed a new direction in life. The life on the open road had sounded all well and good when he'd started, but, now. Now it was a waste of his time. He needed a goal, he needed a new start he needed…

The clipping caught his eye, tangled in the bushes as it was.

--------------------------------------

Dissidia Academy is once again the most famous of the Gaia's top universities. Boasting a flawless curriculum, comfortable accommodation and best of all, a neutral meeting ground, this magnificent marble structure is well worth its title of best facility in the world. The secondary section of the Academy is a retreat, where many members of the world's elite, rich and powerful come to rest and to regain their strength for the perils they face today. Using both this retreat facility and their entrance fee of three thousand five hundred gil, the Academy is able to support itself. The staff reflect the diversity of today's world including a range of people and personalities. They include such famous individuals as Braska, the famous summoner from Spira and his Guardian, the Warrior Monk Auron of Besaid, well known from his abilities with the sword. Also it includes Jecht of Zanarkand, the famous Blitzball star, and Quistis Trepe, the SeeD prodigy. Others are Cid Highwind, the famous pilot, and Yang, the most accomplished martial artist alive. Led by its Headmaster, Cid Lufaine, the Academy flourishes every year and turns out the best of the best. The Academy is now accepting applications for the coming year. Places are hotly sought after, so apply as soon as possible.

Bingo. He threw the paper over his shoulder and set off. Behind him, the paper blew away in the wind.

------------------------------------

Several miles away, a young woman staggered to her feet. Her chocobo had thrown her sharply, and her forehead bled strongly. Instantly she ripped the sleeve off the gown she wore and set about staunching the flow of blood which oozed down her fingers. Tying the makeshift bandage into place, though she knew that silk didn't really work well as an absorbant, she searched for a better material. She was just fortunate that she didn't have a split skull, and that she hadn't broken any other bones. Dimly she was aware that she knew these things with no real reason as to why she should know. She guessed she should be a noblewoman, her clothes led her to that conclusion, but she was alone. Maybe she was a servant, or a handmaiden to someone rich and famous. That may be it. What was her name? Lenna, she remembered that much at least. She must have a second name. Dimly Lenna tried recounting her knowledge to see what she knew, but all she could remember was a hazy mention of Highwind. That would have to do. Lenna Highwind. It sounded as good a name as any. But where would she go?

At that point a paper blew across her face and she grabbed it. A newspaper. As she ripped out a page or two for her head she noted the advertisement for an Academy on the front. That seemed like an idea, at least to begin with. It was located on the Nomura continent apparently, so she would head there. Come to think of it, if this place was half as famous as it should be, according to the paper, then there were probably boats that went directly there from the ports. But the cost of three and a half thousand gil was more pressing. Her hand went to her chest and there her fingers found the telltale shape of a string of pearls underneath her coat. When she took them out and checked them, she knew that she had enough. Here were plenty to keep her able to pay for the entrance fee. That part of the problem was solved. It would also take care of any other monies she might have need of on the journey. Then she heard the approach of voices.

----------------------------------

"So you're my granddaughter?" asked the old man again.

Krile mentally sighed. This again. Her grandfather was still unable to believe that he had a granddaughter for some reason. Galuf Balderison was her grandfather and she was damned if she was going to have to try and explain it again. Pulling a small mirror from her pocket she grabbed his face in her small hands and pointed to her nose. "You see this?"

Galuf raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay then, look at your own nose here in this mirror. Do you see the resemblance?" she finished as Galuf peered at the mirror she held in her hand.

"Okay I see it."

They rounded the rock and spotted the girl. Pinkish blond hair hung over her eyes and there was a large shallow cut on her forehead. From where Krile was standing the young woman had lost a good bit of blood, but had managed to staunch the wound before it got too bad. Now Krile was a happy go lucky sort and she was thrilled to see another face in the wilderness, be it that of a stranger or no.

"Haaaaalllllllllooooooooo there!" she called.

"Hello." The other woman called back and Krile almost jumped for joy. Hopefully she would be able to travel with them. And she had a chocobo! Krile loved chocobo's to death. She let out a squeal of delight and charged forward. Galuf's hand on her shoulder was enough to stop her.

"That's enough Krile."

Hooray, she though, he's starting to remember me! Addressing the girl she spoke again. "We're going to Dissidia, cos I'm going to the Academy there. Are you going that way?"

The other girl nodded. "I am. I'm heading there to enrol as we speak, I just had a little accident with the chocobo."

Before Krile could start her usual tirade on the greatness of chocobos Galuf jumped in. "What's your name miss?"

"Lenna Highwind."

------------------------------------

"Dissidia is strong independent city," Faris was pouring over his map of the city, "it does a lot of trading by sea. If we can have someone infiltrate the city, we'll be able to find out just how much of the guard is sent to watch the docks at night. Provided that we can seize control of the port should allow us to grab hold of the rest of the city dock undetected. If we create enough confusion we should be able to loot the city and then retreat before the country catches on that we're there." He stood back with a flourish and began to walk off towards the cabin entrance. "I'm expecting that we act with the highest standards when we get there, as any slip ups will bring the wrath of the world down on our heads. At the moment I'm awaiting my colleague from the other captains and clan heads. You'll know her when you see her. Bring her to me when you do come across her." Captain Faris Schweirz paused before leaving. "This will be the greatest pirate raid in history, and it will have been performed by my ship and crew."

"Who's going to go ashore captain?"

Faris smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "Why, I am of course. I'm going to enrol in Dissidia Academy, to make it look natural."

* * *

And thus did the heroes set off to Dissidia. Any guesses as to who the "colleague" that Faris mentions is? Think Female pirates.


End file.
